Love Hurts (Baldi x Female Reader)
by NikkiCrafted
Summary: Baldi did not kill anyone before. He just slap people, y'know. He is friendly and besides, not if you have a question wrong. One time, when Y/n (You) were running, you noticd blood on Baldi's ruler. What happened?


"*screech* *screech* ="

"Uh, 101?" _ said.

Baldi turns sad and angry. _ runs away, leaving her friend in the classroom

"Not this again" _ murmured. She hears no slapping noises from Baldi. She does not care so she continued running. The Principal saw her running and grabs her shirt

"No running in the halls."

The Principal brought her to detention. She was given detention for 15 seconds.

The timer ticked down. She finally heard some slapping noises from a ruler.

After 15 seconds was up, _ stood up. She saw a soda dispenser nearby and bought a soda. A classroom showed up. She went in and grabbed the next notebook. When she went out, she finally found Baldi slapping his ruler. She grabbed the soda and left directly.

Gotta Sweep appeared, pushing _ away from Baldi, and to the next classroom. She went off of Gotta Sweep and grabbed the next notebook.

Playtime suddenly passes by. She pulled out her jump rope and said "Let's play!"

Of course there is no escape from Playtime so _ started skipping rope.

"1"

Arts and Crafters passes by.

"2"

The Principal whistles.

"3"

Baldi's slaps were heard nearer

"4"

Baldi appeared on the hall.

"Let's play again, sometime soon!"

started sprinting away. She also saw another notebook and grabbed it.

She passes by the cafeteria. She grabbed a chocolate bar and left.

Two notebooks left. She immediately started rushing off. She then saw the Bully

"Gotta take your c-a-a-a-a-a-n-n-n-n-n-d-d-d-d-d-y-y-y-y-y"

She gave the bully the chocolate bar and left.

"I see you, I am coming." A voice was heard on the distance

1st prize was on the left. He suddenly pushes _.

"Will you marry me?"

"No! Go away!"

She escaped 1st prize. She saw the next notebook. She gets the notebook then turned right. She passes by a Faculty only room and grabbed the Principal's keys. She runs out. Gotta Sweep appeared again. He swept _ going to the cafeteria. Baldi was there. His ruler had blood on it. She thinks that he killed someone. She ran out the cafeteria and found another notebook.

"Congratulations, you found all seven notebooks, all you need to do is GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Heh heh heeeeeeeeh"

Baldi was so fast that he was near _. _ pulled out the soda and squirted it, leaving Baldi on the floor.

She runs the the first exit on her sight. It was blocked by the wall and a map. She is looking for another exit. Baldi was now behind her and she was panicking now.

Playtime appeared "Let's play!"

Again no escape, so no other choice then to play.

"1"

Baldi moves closer

"2"

The Principal passes by

"3"

Baldi moves even closer

"4"

1st Prize saw her.

"Let's play again, Sometime soon!"

runs quickly. The Principal saw her running.

"No running in the halls"

The Principal brought her to detention. She was given 30 seconds. Since Baldi becomes nearer, she used the Principal's keys and went out.

She found another exit, again, it was blocked. She immediately rushed to the cafeteria and saw another exit. She was blocked again by the wall. She went out and saw 1st Prize. He pushes her to the last exit.

Before she went out, she felt someone was grabbing her shirt. It was Baldi.

"Mr. Baldi?" She said, turning her back. Baldi eyes were wet.

"Let's study together!" Baldi smiled.

"After I will give the notebooks first." She smiled

"Okay, come back when you are ready" Baldi said.

After she gave the notebook to her friend, she went back to Here School. She opened the door. She went to the first class 99 she saw. She saw Baldi sitting on the teacher's chair.

", good to see you again." Baldi said. "Ready for today's lesson?"

"It's dismissal!" _ said.

Baldi laughed "Not when I am around"

Everyday, when school is out, she studied with Baldi. Her parents approved. One time things get real different.

"_ report to my office on dismissal" Baldi said. She was never reported to Baldi's office once, even she never knew that he had an office.

When school's out, she was guided by her friend to Baldi's office since she can't see the Principal around for weeks.

"Thanks!" _ said.

"No problem. Tell me if any problems happened" Her friend said, walking away.

When _ opened the door, Baldi was sitting.

"G- Good afternoon Mr. B- Baldi" She nervously said.

"Take a seat." Baldi said.

She sat down on a chair on front of Baldi's desk. "S- So what d-do you have for me t-to do?"

"I just wanna tell you something." Baldi said.

"W-What?"

"I killed Princi." Baldi said, with his eyes wet.

She was on shocked. The reason of the bloody ruler. The reason why the Principal was not there.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Everyone hates me, especially Princi. I got a crush on him and he does to your friend. I decided to kill him while I was chasing you.

She gulped. Her friend did not tell her about that. She was her only friend in Here School.

"I- I am so sorry." She said.

"It is okay. Besides, I have another thing to tell you" Baldi said.

"What?"

"I- I like you"

was shocked "Do you really mean that?"

Baldi nodded

"I do too!" She said. On the first day of school, Baldi was so kind to her. Sometimes, he might slap her but Baldi always forgives her. That is why she liked him.

Baldi on the other hand likes her because she is the only student who has high scores. Lots of students failed because of being math as "Mental Abuse To Humans" thing.

Baldi stands and moves closer to her.

Their lips met.


End file.
